


Anchored in Love

by NikkiHeat83



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Grissom had been apart for so long and now would she ever see him again? Cameos from other members of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lone Whistles

Title: Anchored In Love  
Pairing: Sara Sidle & Gil Grissom  
A/N: Challenge for Fix GSR Aug 2014 CSIFO  
Summary : Sara and Grissom had been apart for so long and now would she ever see him again? Cameos from other members of the team.

Chapter One - Lone Whistles

Las Vegas, Nevada

Sara Sidle had been feeling a little down of late, all that had been after what happened with Grissom and she put herself into her work, to try and stop herself from thinking about Grissom, she knew how hard it was on her, she decided to try and forget about it, not realising that it would come back to haunt her. 

As she worked a serial killer case with Morgan, it had all the trademarks of a case from a few years earlier, deciding to dig out the old case file, the exact one she worked with Grissom and now it seemed like the killer was back, everything with this current case, including the M.O was the same, although Morgan thought it might be a copycat, but Sara on the other hand was convinced that it was the same perp, the team had never revealed the gruesome details of the kill to the media. 

Even as the case seemed to cloud Sara's judgement of the memories of what happened a few years earlier, and as she worked this case, odd thoughts of Grissom flooded her mind, but she threw it off, she just knew that she was not gonna see Grissom again as he was in another country for some unknown reason. 

Sara put all her focus onto the case in hand, she worked all the hours of her shift, only grabbing a coffe a couple times, she looked over the new case and saw the same markings as the first one, even items were removed from the crime scene, just like in the first case, this only sparked Sara's quest to find answers and to get justice for the family at the same time.

As the team worked their case, they worried about Sara and saw how much she was pushing herself, they had seen this before when Grissom was still here, but that seemed like a long time ago now since he left the team and headed somewhere new, not many of them kept in touch with Grissom, he would send a letter to Sara sometimes, even went as far as to send her a twig which had a cocoon on it and she had placed it in Grissom's former office which was now DB Russell's office where he grew mushrooms. 

Sara did think about Grissom from time to time, she knew that she would never see him again as he had not once came back to Vegas, she sometimes would get emails but those were few and far between, she still had feelings for him but slowly they were fading away into the abyss. 

What happens in the next part? Stay tuned


	2. House Of Wolves

Chapter Two - House Of Wolves

Sara still worked on the serial case, she worked pretty much non stop on it, just hoping to find some kind of a clue that the killer had left behind, just in case the killer had been sloppy and left any kind of trace behind, Sara vowed to find it and she considered this case as her Moby Dick for some reason.

Sara kept on working the case, unaware that the killer was gonna target her next, Sara had finished her shift as DB had insisted that she go home and get some proper sleep, that was all fine and dandy, but lurking deep in the shadows was the serial killer, he watched her from the shadows, waiting to make his move on her, he was intent on doing harm once more. 

Almost at her car, when the serial killer struck from behind and grabbed Sara from behind, before injecting her with a drug to knock her out, before he carried her over to his waiting van, he bound her hands tightly behind her back and placing cuffs on her ankles, to prevent her from running away. 

Taking her to same location that he took his prior victims, he then took the rope off her wrists, then placing steel cuffs and chained her to the heater in a dark room, he locked the door from the outside, he smashed her phone into pieces to prevent anyone from tracing her. 

Sara tried to break free but the cuffs were on too tight and the killer walked back in around an hour later, he attacked her, before leaving her there alone all night, none of the team knew that Sara was missing until Nick saw Sara's car in the parking lot and he knew that she should of left the night before, not knowing what actually happened to his friend. 

Nick voiced his worries to the team, they tried to get a hit on her phone, but not having much luck in finding her, they worried about her not knowing that the killer in the case was behind this, Sara kept trying to break free but it only hurt more, she had to hope that the team would find her, and also the killer at the same time.

What happens to Sara?


End file.
